Waterfall dance
by Katheriine
Summary: After giving up on trying to get some sleep, Katara is drawn towards a secluded pool in the forest. However, she soon discovers that she is not alone. Rated T for kissies. Kataang one-shot. Mentions of canon ships. Please R&R 3.


_"After giving up on trying to get some sleep, Katara is drawn towards a secluded pool in the forest. However, she soon discovers that she is not alone."  
_Rated T for kissies  
~2500 words

**So it's finally happened - I've worked up the courage to write my first ever fanfiction, I have officially become obsessed. Kataang is just so adorable though, I couldn't resist. This shitty little one-shot was inspired by Underlying Beauty by Avatard.2112 **( s/10062372/1/) **who wrote such a beautiful piece I just couldn't resist adapting something similar. Hope you lovely readers enjoy! Please R&R 3.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA, that pleasure goes to Bryke. If I did, though, I would make it official that LoK was set in an alternative universe so that Aang wouldn't be dead. It'll always be a headcanon for me at least.**_

* * *

Katara's face scrunched up as she aggressively rolled over underneath her sleeping bag. She was willing to give a days' worth of food to the Spirits if they would _just_ help her sleep. However, to no avail, it still evaded her. Katara shuffled again, onto her back, and stared up at the night sky. The crisp early spring air meant that camping under the stars was pleasant, but unfortunately, it didn't help the waterbender get any rest.

It had been two years since she had faced Azula - since she had feared losing not only her friends, but something more…  
Katara let out a weighty sigh and gently ran a finger along the indent of her eye socket. She was grateful about being here, in a small clearing surrounded by the forest and her friends; surrounded by the subtle night sounds lulling her ears as the moist air coated her tongue.

Zuko had mentioned plans of visiting Ba Sing Sai to deliver a stack of important resource reports for the development of a united city. Aang had suggested that, as himself, Katara, Sukki, Sokka, and Toph were headed back that way from the fire palace anyway, they would save him the trouble. Besides, with rumours of an expected pregnancy from the Fire Lady, there was a mutual agreement that perhaps _Sifu Hotman_ was needed elsewhere.

"Just like the good old days." Sokka reminisced, stretching one arm over Sukki's shoulder and the other over the Avatar's, a wide and incredibly goofy smile breaking on his face. They had left on Appa at first daybreak and were now camping their last night before reaching the Earth Kingdom city. Katara momentarily closed her eyes and a memory flashed before her - Aang's face as he held out his hand to help her into Appa's saddle. Of course she had ridden Appa countless times, most of them without receiving assistance - however, the silver twinkle of Aang's eyes and the grin that crept on his face as her hand slipped over his made Katara's face warm. She snapped her eyes open and subtly peered over to where he was sleeping. Aang's chest was mesmerising, rhythmically rising and falling as he lay two metres from her. Katara sighed to herself again and returned her gaze to the stars. Her heart was racing faster than she was prepared to admit and her brain felt as active as someone who had drunken ten cups of that earthbender's special tea from ages ago.

In the end, however, Katara knew better than to wonder why she was so restless - the full moon does that to waterbenders. Getting out of the sleeping bag in defeat, Katara decided it was better to exert some energy via a stroll rather than lying around, thinking of things that made her face turn redder than a typical fire nation outfit.

The forest floor let off a satisfyingly submissive noise as it was met with each of the girls' footsteps. The campsite clearing was a comfortable two minutes behind her now and Katara felt as if she had finally let go of her breath - as if she could run and shout and announce herself to the forest - energised by the moon's empowering glow, invigorating her every self. She sprung with each step and ran her fingers along the trunks of passing trees until Katara's ears pricked at the sound of a breaking twig behind her. Thrusting herself around in shock, Katara felt completely frozen in her stance, waiting for something to pounce out at the prepared waterbender. After an unsettling minute, however, something else took her attention and Katara was immediately captivated by the noise - running water, or, a waterfall! Spinning around and running toward its direction, Katara soon stopped dead in her tracks. A medium sized pool lay before her, filled with water so clear she could make out the pebbles which littered its bed. Small fish danced within the deeper middle which tampered off to a darker hue than the rest of the water. The pool was accompanied by a ten metre waterfall which unrested mist at its base along a line of sturdy surfacing rocks. Small trees, shrubberies and flowers lined the bottom of the cliff and surrounding vicinity, giving the sweet smelling area a secluded nature. Katara grinned in excitement and kicked off her shoes, dabbling one toe in the icey water - probably too cold for a swim. Ripples disturbed the moon's reflection, making it dance poetically on the water's surface. She watched it quietly before bordering the pool edge toward the rock path which led across the waterfall.

Although the night was relatively silent, save for the water crashing near her, Katara felt herself being beckoned to the middle of the rock path, as if it were calling to her. Katara removed her clothes until she was left in her bindings, and took a hesitant first step onto the rocks. Despite the cold, slippery wetness making her spine chill, the sensation didn't deter her from making a second, slightly more confident step, and then a third…  
Soon, Katara had reached the middle of the pool, suddenly acknowledging how drenched she had become from the wall of mist which surrounded her. The waterbender tested the sturdiness of the large stone beneath her with curiosity, quickly concluding that, although slippery, it was supportive. As adrenaline overtook her body and the moon's extent completely closed its fist upon her, Katara lifted herself onto the tips of her toes and began spinning around - slow at first, but progressively faster. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and arching her back slightly, extending arms out to her sides as Katara twirled, a small spiral of vapor bending around her in unison. Katara's face broke out in a laugh as the moonlight and mist invigorated her, refreshed her, made her forget all the stresses and concerns that had taken up her head space and just let them go. The only other times she could recall feeling so free were when it was just her with the avatar, and at the sudden thought of him, her heart fluttered and persuaded her feet to twirl faster.  
As the climax of her dance drew, Katara could feel the build-up of pressure in her legs, persuading her to fly. She twirled around quickly a few more times before loosening her knees and pushing herself up off the rock. The mist followed, trailing along her arms and curling around her, similar to an airbending form.

Despite the leap only lasting a few seconds at most, Katara felt like the feeling could have lasted for hours, and as her legs prepared to land back on the rock, the feeling of euphoria became overwhelming. As she landed, Katara lost grip and felt herself slip, face falling straight toward the water. Just as she yelped and moved a hand to protect her face, the sudden shock of a pressure around her waist took her by utter surprise, causing her to yelp even louder and tense up at the unexpected intimacy. At least she didn't fall in. Katara looked up at her savour and was met with the familiar monochromatic eyes she often thought about. The dark grey swirled along the rim of both his pupil and iris, like an outline for the silver storm in his eyes which reflected the moon's brilliant shine. Their owner looked down at her with a smug smile which quickly turned to a captivated stare. Katara stared back, still leaning significantly over the water. The way he appeared lost in hers lasted as short as her euphoric leap did, yet it felt even longer.

Suddenly, Katara felt herself drop again as Aang lost his footing on the slippery rock, causing both of them to tumble into the icy water. Why Aang airbent to avoid falling in was beyond her. Why hadn't _she_ waterbent to avoid falling in? Katara remained submerged for a moment, trying to collect herself. She stared up at the now restless surface of the water and how it tempered with the stars and moon behind it. The cold sting soon woke her to her senses, though, forcing Katara to breach and climb out of the pool, gripping herself for warmth. Aang breached shortly after she did, ripping his drenched clothes off quickly and airbending himself dry. Katara blushed heavily and looked away, waterbending similarly. Aang bent the water out of his sash as he came to sit near her. Instinctively, Katara curled her arms around her stomach and brought her knees up to get chest - he had seen her in her swimwear almost every day - why did she suddenly feel so exposed? Aang looked over at her as she shuddered against the cold, and quickly retrieved her clothes from where she had dropped them earlier.  
"Nice night for a dance, huh?" The airbender chuckled as Katara dressed. "Probably not the best place."  
"How long were you watching me for?" Katara pulled her hair through her shirt before smoothing out the fabric.  
"Long enough to see the fancy footwork." Katara shot him a glance of mixed emotions. "But, you were… Well… It was b-beautiful." Aang stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head and his eyes ventured to the grass around his feet. Katara blushed again and leant back on her hands to stare at the sky.  
"Thanks for catching me, I guess."  
"I'll always be there to catch you."

* * *

"We should head back, the sky is beginning to light up." Aang tapped Katara's wrist as she had dozed off on his shoulder. It pained him to wake her but he didn't want the rest of the group worrying.

"Do we have to?" She mumbled, fumbling to her feet. Aang airbent himself up and gave her a hand. He gazed up at the cliff face and an idea came to mind.  
"Hold on to me, sweetie, I want to show you something." Katara looked at him questionably, and when he smiled at her, she attached herself to his side. Aang placed arm around her and bent himself up the cliff face, landing sturdily by the summit of the waterfall. The top of the cliff was more like a grass plane with a few trees here and there, but looked out over the forest toward the ocean and the sun rising behind it. Katara walked over to the cliff edge and stared in awe. Aang stopped a few paces behind her, silently admitting to himself that they weren't fascinated by the same view. Soon though, he joined her side and he let his fingers interlock with hers as the sun's tip separated from the water.  
"This is beautiful, thank you for bringing me up here." Katara smiled up at Aang as a breeze of air swooshed past them. Aang turned himself to face the waterbender and cupped his free hand to her face.  
"It's _nothing_ compared to my forever girl." He whispered, pulling Katara closer as he brought his lips gently upon hers in time to feel a chuckle vibrate through her throat. It died down quickly, however, as she curled her arms over his shoulders and lifted herself to meet him. His lips always felt so kind, inspiring tingles up her spine as they lightly brushed against hers before pressing more firmly, sharing with her his warmth and sweet taste. Aang hummed into her as Katara momentarily sucked his bottom lip, locking his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him.

What they suspected was a short and sweet kiss quickly deepened. Katara could feel Aang's heart racing similarly to her own, eagering them to pursue forward. Neither Katara nor Aang had gone this far before and instinct quickly took over. Aang felt the urge to taste her - cautiously opening his mouth to Katara's and running a wet tongue along the line of her perked lips. Katara pulled back slightly and stared at him in surprise.  
"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that I-"  
"I liked it." Katara interrupted, cutting off Aang's stumbling.  
"Oh, I-" Katara's hand shot around the back of Aang's neck and pulled him down against her, their lips meeting again, but more passionate this time. He pressed his tongue lightly against her lips again and she opened her mouth to his. Aang sighed into her as they continued, running his hands under Katara's clothing and over the skin of her back. Katara's own slipped down to Aang's nape while her other curled around his ear lobe and caressed it. With every press of her nails, Aang felt a knot in his stomach that caused him to pick the pace up, ditching his effort to explore her back, and instead to pull her as close to him as possible. Katara's finger drew a line down his ear and along the side of his neck, causing him to let off a moan into her mouth, lifting her up temporarily. Katara responded likewise and Aang could feel a bigger, new knot which took him by surprise, making him slow the kiss down to a stop - both breathing heavily. Katara leaned in again and planted a soft kiss on his lips before curling into his arms to view the sunrise. Aang looked troublingly over the horizon in hope to build courage. The sun was a decent few centimetres off the ocean now, reflecting gracefully across it. Aang's arms lay naturally around Katara's stomach as she hugged them, her warmth swallowing him up.  
"Katara, did you feel… sort of like a knotting in your stomach?"  
"You didn't like it?"  
"No, what? Of course I did, I just, I never felt that before…" Katara turned around in his arms to look up at the confused airbender, who stared passed her, out toward the sea.  
"Neither have I… But, I really liked it, with you, I mean. " Katara blushed heavily and went to turn back around, however, Aang's arms held lightly on her shoulders as his storm eyes locked on hers.  
"Katara…" Aang's cheeks grew colour, yet he looked rather fierce with determination, "I, I love you". Katara inched up and nibbled lightly on Aang's ear as he hummed against her, moving his arms down to their original spot on her back to hold the waterbender closer.  
"And I love you" she whispered in return, the sun brightening her eyes to a spectacular sky blue. In that moment, Aang swore that he was the luckiest man alive, and no troupe of angry, impatient friends would ever stop his incredible desire to kiss her again.

* * *

**A/N: Kataang gives me so many feels I swear, their relationship is just so kind and selfless and ugh, I can't deal ;_; I really just want to smoosh their faces and coo at them. **


End file.
